f4aufandomcom-20200213-history
Tiffany Embers (Feline Fatal)
Of the Fabulous Four, Tiffany (Tiff) Embers is possibly the most spontaneous and unpredictable. She's very perky, happy and optimistic, if not a little oblivious to what's going on around her at times. While sometimes this makes her difficult to instruct and direct, it keeps the team light-hearted and looking for that silver lining. Of the four members, Tiff is without a doubt closest to her older half-sister, Serafina. The two have an unbreakable bond and are the cause of most of the shenanigans that occur around Fourside. History Early Life Tiff was born to Edgar and Victoria Embers about a year and a half after Fina was born. She inherited her mother's ability to shape-shift into any feline-animal, alive or extinct. She also had a very rare problem with her immune system, which caused her to be a very sickly and weak baby. Worried that Fina would be forced to continue being the new face of the Embers empire, Edgar took Tiff to the Lex Corps lab. Here, they developed a powerful particle ray, designed to create a force field around Tiff's white blood cells to keep them from being easily eaten away. The ray was successful in aiding her immune system, but it also ended up giving her her second power: the ability to manipulate light waves to form force fields and cause invisibility in herself, people and objects around her. The ray also had an effect on her brain, giving her a new form of autism. Tiff and Fina grew up living almost separate lives. While Fina was neglected and often verbally abused by Edgar, Tiff became the new young face of Embers Corps. She was often forced to be the "pageant girl", privately tutored and constantly told to suppress her bubbly personality. It didn't take Edgar and Victoria long to discover that Tiff's autism made her easy to manipulate, as almost no matter what they asked of her, she tried to please. They would often trick Tiff into performing various things, Edgar once even trying to use her to lure Raven off a playground when she was little. (Still in progress?) Joining the Four (Still in progress) First Year on the Team (Still in progress) Personality Tiff's best known trait is her ability to completely and utterly baffle people upon first meeting and to continue to do so for years afterward. She's extremely bubbly, bouncy, spontaneous, and entirely optimistic and carefree. She changes conversational topics often, causing it to be difficult to talk to her and keep up with her easily distracted mind. She has an uncanny passion for saving animals that aren't in danger and taking them back to Fourside to protect them. Tiff's also a bit boy-crazy (a pet peeve of Fina's) and crushes often, though the so-called 'relationships' rarely go much further than a simple heart-throb. She loves goofing off with her friends, following Fina around and asking other teammates what they're doing...even if they told her five minutes earlier. However, Tiff's autism causes her to act like two different people. While she's usually upbeat, happy and behaving many years below her age, she has a very serious and intellectual side that appears on rare occasions. Despite her apparent dim-nature, she's rather brilliant and very observant, often taking notice of changes in people's behaviors and sometimes adapting them herself. She can be a bit oblivious to most insults and criticism, but is easily brought to tears when cut down straight to the face. She's very defensive of Fina whenever her demon problems are brought up. And even though her parents have abused and used her, Tiff still loves them both dearly. Powers and Abilities Tiff inherited her mother's ability to turn into virtually any feline that has ever existed, from the simple house-cat all the way to the extinct saber tooth tiger. Each of her cat-forms is often snow-white in color with brown markings and bright green eyes. She can also communicate with other felines (often enjoys talking to Diana's cat, Mirage) and seems to have learned a bit of 'dog' from some of her cat comrades. Like Beast Boy, she can't verbally communicate with her team while in these forms, but retains a human intelligence. Over the years and through the help of training with the Four, Tiff has learned to manipulate these powers to give her features of the animal rather than fully transforming (i.e. growing claws, changing her eyes to see better in the dark, extra flexibility in her spine). Her second power--given to her by an Embers Corps particle beam--grants her the ability to manipulate light waves and allows her to generate force fields and cause invisibility in herself and things around her. Tiff sometimes has trouble controlling this power and has become a bit notorious for accidentally turning people around her invisible or encasing them in an unseen force field. She can get rather creative with her force fields, sometimes shaping them into giant objects and using them as weapons (mallets, hammers, balls, golf-clubs, etc). On rare occasions she has been known to be able to create holograms of herself and her teammates, though this requires a great deal of focus she doesn't normally possess. Tiff's biggest power drawbacks are the effects they've taken on her both physically and mentally. If she receives a wound while in one of her feline-forms, she'll still have it as a human. A severe would could be fatal has a human, but still survivable as a cat, or vise-versa. The particle-ray that granted her the ability to manipulate light also caused her to develop autism, which makes it difficult to communicate and work with her if you don't know her well enough. Using force fields can also put stress on her brain, especially if she's using them as a barrier against an opposing force. She has been knocked out by powerful attacks in the past, putting her in a very vulnerable and weak state. Trivia * Tiff is the second oldest member of the Fabulous Four * Even though she's the younger sister, Tiff's taller than Fina, standing at 5' 9" whereas Fina stands at 5' 5". * Tiff has an imaginary friend whom she calls Fifi, who 'appears' randomly and unexpectedly. What she doesn't seem to know is that Fifi is actually just a subconscious trigger of her powers, such as accidental and unseen force fields moving objects and closing doors. * She often sneaks in and sleeps with Fina in the form of a small house cat, curling up on her pillow beside her head. * Though Tiff normally lives at home with her parents, Raven often tries to get her to stay at Fourside in hopes of getting her away from Edgar and Victoria. * Catnip isn't allowed in Fourside for obvious reasons. * She's the only one who has been successful in calming Fina down when she loses her temper * Tiff once managed to get a whole herd of cows into Fourside, claiming she was hiding them from aliens. How she managed to pull off such a stunt is still unknown to the rest of the team.